


Kiss You Later

by Saggittarius



Category: Oathbreaker - Fandom
Genre: Beware the Naked People, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Special Participation of Riz, Too Many Kisses, Too Sweet Might Give U Diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saggittarius/pseuds/Saggittarius
Summary: "-You can hear my heart, right? -She spoke softly, running her finger through his hair. -What does it tell you?"A fluff fest in Khell.
Relationships: Thyia/Virion (Oathbreaker)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Kiss You Later

Thyia travelled through Khell’s streets, musing about what she had just witnessed.

Raelan had always been a force to be reckoned with, and Thyia never had any illusions of him being just a scared puppy let wild in the big bad world.

She was aware of how sharp he could be, and even more of how that sharpness could cut deep.

And yet, none of her knowledge about his amazing mind could leave her at ease with what had happened.

She kept wondering about what was going through his head as she skimmed through busy merchants starting to close their shops, sun setting down on the big blue sea that had soft reflects of red, orange and yellow hues, all the light fuss just a background noise to her contemplative thoughts.

Raelan.

Damaging his reputation like that.

Making everyone believe he was alone, weak, temperamental.

Something that could damage him so seriously when the Summit was approaching.

The fact that not even Argandea had a hint about what was happening was worrisome.

She trusted Raelan’s brains, but could she trust his maturity?

Could she trust that he wouldn’t commit any craziness by insisting on leaving them in the shadows, just to try to mend his bruised ego?

She wasn’t sure, and it left an uncomfortable weight in the pit of her stomach.

The matter was too serious to just blindly trust a still-growing kid with too much power and rambunctious hormones.

She finally came to a halt, staring at the orange sky, sighing.

No point wondering about it. In the end, all she could do was wait and hope for the best.

With that thought, she finally took some time to recognize the surroundings around her, watching the Khell and some other people from different races tumble around.

A quick look to the seemingly never-ending street she had walked through left only a thought on her head.

She was lost.

_Again._

She sighed once more, preparing herself mentally for hours of trying to find her way back yet again.

She was ready to go back on the direction she had come from, in hopes of having walked a straight path – even if she knew herself too well to know it was not the case – when something caught her eye.

- _Dneirf kcolraw!_

Thyia’s face contorted into a soft, surprised smile at the sight of the familiar flying creature.

-Riz? What are you doing here?

- _Dneirf kcolraw tcetorp zir!_ \- The little imp twirled in the air a few times, cheerfully.

She tilted her head at that, eyes narrowing in a challenge as a daring smile creeped up.

-Really, now? And who asked you to do it? _Virion_?

Riz chirped proudly.

- _Noiriv sey!_

Thyia chuckled at its happiness.

Of course the elf had asked his imp to follow her.

She did not like being babysat, but there was something endearing in how Virion made sure to know whether she was safe or not at all times.

Something that she just couldn’t be mad at, because it made her heart grow warm.

She lovingly petted Riz, who chirped in response, single eye closing as it swayed in the hair from contentment.

Thyia smiled warmly.

-And would you show me the way to where he’s staying?

The imp opened its eye immediately, excitingly bouncing up and down.

- _Wollof emoc sey!_

She put a hand on her hip, satisfied with the response.

She didn’t exactly have to go back to the palace.

Especially if the alternative meant not having to search for her way back for hours.

Besides, Virion did say she was welcome to stay with him.

She might as well grab on that offer.

She got ready to follow her guide, when yet another thing appeared on the corner of her eye, grabbing her attention.

Beautiful colors popped out of a stand.

Lion Swinies, Dwarven Lilacs, Dwellan Dahlias.

_A flower stand._

It usually wouldn’t interest her, but she could not help but stare at them in wonder, a thought flashing through her brain.

She just stood there, watching as the Khell running the store seemed to be ready to start closing, her desire and her uncertainty making a conflict in her brain.

Riz chirped in curiosity as it didn’t see the Warlock following it, turning to see what said woman was staring at.

Thyia finally made up her mind, feeling awkward as she walked to the store, greeting the owner, Riz watching from afar.

-Hey.

The Khell turned to face her, eyebrow raised.

- _Hum_ … Closing?

-Was about to. – He tilted his head, a soft smile appearing on his face. -Can I help you?

Thyia just looked to the side, feeling ridiculous for the thoughts crossing her mind, right leg somewhat twitching.

-Well... I’d be glad if you could give me some advice.

✿✰❁♡❄✿✰❁♡❄

Virion had been laying down on his bed, calmly reading a book, when he heard a knock on his door.

A survival instinct immediately took over him upon hearing the sound.

Who could be visiting him at night?

And most important, _how_ could anyone be visiting him?

No one was supposed to know where he was housed.

Putting down his book and sitting, tensed up, in the border of the bed, he firmly asked “ _Who is it_?”, bracing himself for any kind of attack.

All of the tension disappeared as soon as he heard a so familiar voice respond, “ _It’s me_ ”.

He swiftly got up, opening the door, only to find a smiling Thyia staring back at him, hands suspiciously behind her back.

He rose an eyebrow, amused.

-I’m having a _déjà vu_.

Thyia tilted her head, smiling even more.

-So am I.

He bent down to join his forehead with hers, hands resting softly on her hips, a soft breath ghosting her skin.

-How did you know I was here?

-You have a very adorable imp. -She nudged her forehead against his as he sighed, her hands not moving from behind her back, and Virion looked over her shoulder to see the excited creature flying around.

-Of course. – He narrowed his eyes. -Riz, what part of “ _don’t be seen_ ” didn’t you understand?

Riz stopped its erratic movements for a second, before tilting a bit to the side.

After what seemed like some thinking, it finally closed its eye in happiness.

- _Doog dneirf kcolraw!_

Thyia chuckled as Virion closed his eyes, sighing in resignation, softly cursing that his imp was always taking initiative.

He finally decided to let it go, putting his attention on his lover again, lips curling into a coy smile as his words dropped like honey.

-Coming into my room at this hour? Is there anything I can do for you, General?

-Why, yes. -Thyia rose an eyebrow, amused. -I love your room. So many things we can do in it together.

Virion felt his heart beat faster at this, hands gripping her hips a bit more firmly.

- _Hm-hm_... Such as…?

He nudged his forehead against hers before leaning in for a kiss, which she returned sweetly.

He closed his eyes, sighing into the kiss in contentment, one of Thyia’s hands resting on his cheek after some weird shuffling behind her back that he did not pay attention to, far too deep in the moment.

He gave her a nose kiss as they finished, just standing there, leaning into her for a moment, before pressing her body closer to his, ready to make spicier advances.

However, he could feel Thyia’s face and torso slightly leaning away from him as he kept her secure by her hips, hand leaving his cheek.

He slowly opened his eyes in curiosity for her actions, only to find a bag in front of his face.

-Such as eating together. – Thyia’s tone was soft, head coming from behind the bag that she held with one hand to look at him, a lovingly stare on her face. -You didn’t have dinner yet, right?

He could only blink, surprise written all over his face, before his ears dropped and his eyes shimmered.

-No, I didn’t. - He grabbed the bag with one hand, pushing her closer by wrapping his other arm around her torso.

He softly kissed her once more until she leaned away again.

-I also got you this…

He tilted his head, shock on his face as she took a beautiful neat bouquet of a mix of flowers from behind her back.

She shifted in his arms as he simply looked at the flowers, not moving an inch.

-I… I know you are not used to this. I know _we_ are not used to this. – She placed a hand on his cheek, her thumb lovingly stroking it. -I’ve never done this but... You like things like this, don’t you? So... I want to try them. For you. I want to make you happy.

Her voice was soft and uncertain, showing just how uncomfortable she was with the situation and still so determined to push through it for him.

It made Virion’s heart weight in the best possible way.

He opened and closed his mouth sometimes, unable to make his brain answer, until he finally simply grabbed the bouquet with one arm, the other hand still holding the bag, staring at the flowers with wonder.

He was finally able to gulp down after some seconds.

-Divines, General… Always leaving me speechless…

Thyia gave him a guilty smile before looking away.

He invited her to come in as he placed the bouquet on his bed and the bag on the table.

He heard the door closing and Thyia approach him as he opened the bag to see its contents, only to be surprised one more time.

-…Pudding?

Virion felt Thyia’s arms wrap around his torso from behind, hands resting on his stomach.

-I thought we could use some dessert after dinner… It’s directly from Aldwen.

Virion’s heart weighted again as he felt a mix of love, happiness and nostalgia

_Would he ever get to go home now that he was officially a traitor?_

He shook away those thoughts, focusing on all the effort Thyia had put into that surprise.

-…My favorite.

He felt her head rest against his back.

- _I know_.

He held her hands lovingly, taking them off his stomach and slowly turning around to face her.

-Very mushy today, General.

She hummed softly.

-I think you sharing your Surge with me made me weak.

Ears dropped in loveliness at her words, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

-You’d think our little event at the temple would have been enough to cover that.

She smirked at that, wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him.

-Yeah. You would.

He smiled, hugging her back while sighing in contentment.

- _Gniddup_!

Both Warlocks turned around to see a happy Riz bouncing around, head going against the bag in an attempt to take the pudding off it, possibly to help serve the food.

Thyia snickered, letting go of Virion to approach the winged eye.

-What a nice imp you are. – She petted its head gently.

- _Ecin zir_! - It chirped happily in response, nudging its head against her hand.

Virion pouted and approached them, hugging Thyia from behind while huffing, which won him a raised eyebrow from said woman.

He grabbed her hand that had been petting Riz, gently kissing its back, making Thyia turn her head to give him a smug smile.

-Don’t tell me you’re jealous of an imp. – She laughed at his childness. - _Your_ imp, nonetheless.

-Not jealous, but I do admit that I enjoy having your individual attention. – He kissed her earlobe, his free hand settling on her stomach, before turning to face his imp. -She’s mine, Riz.

- _Noiriv si dneirf kcolraw_! – Riz made some pirouettes in the air, bouncing in excitement.

-Good to see you understand. – He rose an eyebrow, smiling in proudful approval. -Now don’t forget it.

- _Ton tegrof zir_!

Thyia just eyerolled at their silly behavior, gently untangling herself from Virion’s hold and proceeding to take out the contents of the bag.

- _Yours_ , _huh_? – She smirked while cutting the meat pie she had bought, not sparing him a glance. -And to think that I had always assumed I wasn’t your type.

He just sat on the chair on the opposite end of the table, resting his chin on his hand

-Why wouldn’t strong, smart and beautiful people be my type?

Thyia’s smile grew softer at that, although she still did not raise her head to meet his stare.

-Well, I always thought that your type was only strong, smart and beautiful _male-restricted_ people.

He hummed in response.

-Well, you were wrong.

She handed him a slice of the pie, alongside a warm smile that had him melting in his seat.

-So it seems.

He poked the slice with the fork as she sat down on the opposite side of the small table.

-I thought that _I_ was the one who wasn’t _your_ type.

He had spoken nonchalantly.

 _Too_ nonchalantly.

Thyia looked at him in confusion, prodding him to continue with her eyes.

-Remember the blobfish guy? – He just kept his casual tone, jabbing the slice a bit more.

-What blobfish gu-? -Thyia stopped her question in mid-air as assimilation came to her. - _Oh_. _The_ blobfish guy.

- _Hm-hm_. _The_ blobfish guy. The pea-brained witling human Warlock.

-He just had a… _peculiar_ humor. -Thyia smirked. -Do you even remember why we called him blobfish guy?

-He once told me one of my imps looked like that disgusting-looking thing. -Virion eyerolled.

-Now now, it was supposed to be a compliment! -She grinned at his grimace. -Not his fault that you like to pretend you have cute imps.

Virion huffed as Riz tilted its head.

-Don’t mind her, Riz. You are the cutest imp ever.

- _Etuc zir_! – It chirped with pride.

Thyia laughed at their reaction, before tilting her head, searching for clues on Virion’s face.

-What about it? It’s been years since I last even heard of him.

Virion gave a last poke to his slice, before finally grabbing it with the fork.

-He was always pretty much everywhere you went. At least for some time. Then he disappeared and I never saw him again. But for some months, whenever I found you, he would be right there too.

She rose an eyebrow at his words, but did not comment on them, expecting him to finish.

When Virion understood that he wouldn’t have a reaction, he just looked away, eyebrow raised in awkwardness.

-I didn’t understand why he was always near you. I assumed you two had something going on. -He huffed, not noticing Thyia’s momentary surprise. -I was jealous whenever I saw you together.

He stared at his lover from the corner of his eye, trying to see her reaction.

She just stared back with an expression he couldn’t decipher.

And then he watched as she bursted laughing.

He frowned at her after the surprise of such reaction dissipated.

-Yes, yes. Ridiculous, I know.

She just laughed more.

-Virion… It is… _Ahaha_ … It _is_ ridiculous but… - She laughed once more, having to wipe some tears from her eyes. – _Not_ because of what you are thinking.

He rose an eyebrow, in clear confusion.

It took Thyia some more seconds to stop her giggles, and then she looked at him with a mischievous smile.

-He didn’t like women, Virion.

-Oh.

-And he was into _you_.

-... _Oh_.

He blinked at that, in astonishment, and Thyia’s grin grew twice as big.

-You always saw me with him because he wanted to be everywhere _you_ were. - She snickered at his shock. - He used to come with me if there was a chance of finding you on my next mission, since he had nothing better to do. We didn’t hang out much if he didn’t have a chance at finding you.

-… _Oh_.

Thyia giggled at his lack of ability to reply.

All Virion could do was finally bring the slice of pie to his mouth and quickly take a bite, in hopes of using the chewing as an excuse to have some time to recompose himself.

However, all he got was even more surprise, this time due to the very pleasant and familiar taste.

-I asked for some Aldwen spices to be added. – Thyia explained upon seeing his reaction.

-Divines. -He took one more bite, this time with more enthusiasm, as Thyia smiled at his contentment. -Will I get more surprises?

-Depends. -She rested her chin on the back of her hands, staring intently at him. -Are you enjoying them?

-I think you might reach the conclusion by yourself, General. -He looked at her longingly, a question in his eyes. -What made you so cheesy?

She just stared at the piece of slice she had picked up with her fork, seeming to muse over his question.

-I don’t know either. – She sighed. -I’ve been feeling… _weird_ lately.

This immediately had Virion tensing up, his protectiveness spiking up.

-Weird?

She flipped the fork, still not looking at him, an expression he was not familiar with on her face.

-More emotional. More tired. – She made a pause, putting the fork down. - _More nightmares_.

She sighed as she saw his wary and worried look, giving him a smile and reaching from over the table to put her hand over his.

-Just a bad day. Don’t make that face.

He just kept staring with that unmoving expression, making her feel guilty for worrying him.

-Virion, I’m-

She was interrupted by her own surprise at seeing him swiftly getting up, walking over to her and lifting her up so he could sit on her chair before placing her on his lap, all in a matter of seconds.

He gently pushed her head to the crook of his neck, removing her hairband and running his fingers through her hair in soothing movements.

-Tell me more.

She tilted her head up a bit to try and look at him.

He just gave her a soft kiss on her forehead in response, not stopping his caresses.

-Tell me about those nightmares. Tell me how bad they are. Tell me about your fears. -He nuzzled his face into her neck. -Tell me how I can make it a good day for you. -His free hand cupped her cheek, and he joined their foreheads, staring deep into her eyes. -Tell me how I can ease your pain.

He felt her breath get caught for a moment, in what he believed was a mix of surprise and emotion.

-I want to be here for you, Thyia. I want to make all of your pains, insecurities and worries go away. I want you to know that each and every part of you is worthy it. I want to make you _happy_.

He just watched as her pupils dilated slightly as his words rushed out.

Her eyes glinted when he finished, and she avoided his stare in embarrassment.

-Tell me. -He gently kissed her cheek.

It took some moments for Thyia to recompose herself, and when she did, she closed her eyes and placed her hands on the sides of his head, giving him a nose kiss as her thumbs lovingly stroked his temples.

-I’m scared of them, Virion.

He said nothing, simply massaging the back of her head as he listened to what she had to say.

-I’m scared of what they mean. I’m scared of what they remind me of. – Her body tensed up, a guilty frown taking over her features. – _I’m scared of losing control again_.

She hid her face on the crook of his neck, and he could feel as her body trembled.

-I can’t afford to lose control like back then. I can’t afford to hurt any of you. Especially not _you_.

He tightened his hold of her as he felt those trembles raise in intensity.

-Virion… If I ever have Surge hysteria again… If I ever turn insane… If I ever turn into something _I don't want to be_...

His grip tightened even more.

-I will bring you back.

-…I don’t want you to bring me back.

His eyebrow rose in confusion at that.

She gently pushed him away to look into his face, determination on her eyes.

-...I want you to _run away_.

His heart fell at the meaning of her words, the resignation in her voice.

-You're not responsible for anybody else's happiness. Don't wait until I destroy you _._

He couldn’t say anything to that.

He couldn’t find the words to say.

He could only look at her tired face, at the admission to something she seemed so sure that would happen sooner or later, at the way she disguised her pain with a calmness she did not have, in hopes to make him believe that she was fine with that resolution.

After that plea, she seems to recoil back into her shell.

Running from him.

Hiding from him.

Throwing away all their progress, all the love they shared.

Because she was scared of it.

Scared of what love was.

Of the feelings it made her have.

Of how much it could hurt her.

It reminded him of all the times he watched her suffering from afar.

All the times he watched as her rage transmitted all her pain when they were fighting.

All the times he knew something hurt deep inside of her but was never able to reach it.

Never tried to.

Never felt like he had the _right_ to.

He _wanted_ to reach out, but it was a pain that she protected with seven seals.

And he always felt like he didn’t deserve to be the one opening those.

He remembered how Westerford’s war damaged her.

How much the trauma of losing her Surge affected her.

How he wasn’t there to support her on those dark times.

_But he was there now_.

He interlaced his fingers with hers with a sweetness she had never felt.

His free hand cupped her cheek as he gently pecked her lips.

-I won’t make the same mistake ever again.

It had been a whisper, but they were so close that Thyia could still make out his words.

She tilted her head more into his hand, questioning him with her eyes.

He countered that stare with one of his own.

 _Strong, unwavering, resolute_.

-I won’t leave you alone when you’re hurting ever again.

His thumb lovingly stroked her cheek.

-We are not used to this. But I want us to be. I want you to become used to safety. I want you to become used to _love_. I want you to become used to the fact that I will never leave your side. I want you to become used to the reality that whatever it is you have to face, _we_ will face it. You are not alone anymore. – He gently nudged his forehead against hers. -You won’t be _ever again_.

She searched his face, his eyes, searching for any doubt, any weak point, any signal that he was just putting those words out of his mouth to make her feel better.

She must not have found them, because he watched, in pure shock, as a single tear dropped through her cheek.

He felt like time had frozen as her expression morphed into awe, lips slightly parted, her loose hair framing her face, eyes glinting with something that he could only recognize as sheer _adoration_.

He had never seen such an expression in her, and he found it to be the most beautiful thing he had ever had the luck to set his eyes on in his whole life. He was sure that nothing in the world could even dream of competing with such a stunning view.

And he was sure of one more thing right in that moment.

- _I love you_.

Three simple words.

However, they left his mouth so naturally and with such passion that both of them were surprised at it.

He watched as his lover became herself again, making her usual guilty smile in response to his declaration, averting her eyes to the side.

She always did that whenever she was embarrassed.

A habit that he found absolutely endearing.

-That’s nice.

Time stopped for him once again.

He took some moments to process her answer.

And then he blinked, eyebrows furrowed in deep skepticism.

-I just said “I love you” and you answer me with “That’s nice”?

She grimaced, avoiding his incredulous stare.

-Sorry, I got nervous.

Virion stared at her for some more seconds, still doubting what his ears had heard, before rolling his eyes.

-You just ruined the moment. – He sighed, leaning away from her while huffing.

 _Honestly, it was weird that they were having a serious conversation for so long_.

However, this thought was cut short as Thyia cupped his cheeks with her hands, turning his face gently to look at her again.

His heart warmed up at the passionate stare she gave him.

- _Let me make up for it then_.

He had no time to reply as she threw her arms around his neck, passionately kissing him.

He felt himself melt into the fiery kiss as she hungerly moved her lips against his, in a steady and conqueror pace.

One of her hands took a hold of his top while the other gripped his hair, making him let out a gentle moan.

He looked at her as she let go, eyes glazed over, eyelids half-closed.

She laughed at his seemingly drunken state.

-What’s up with you? – She raised an eyebrow, teasing him with a coy voice.

Virion stared intently at her messy hair, her almost imperceptibly reddish cheeks, eyes glinting with emotion.

He could not resist answering her with a flirtatious voice of his own, hands smoothly grabbing her hips.

-What’s up with _you_ , General?

She answered once more with the cute smile and the averting of eyes.

-It’s pretty cowardly of you to try to change the subject.

His features softened in gentleness and he sweetly kissed her neck, feeling her body tensing up.

-Maybe I’m not as strong as you think.

-We are Warlocks. We are trained to be strong.

He smiled into her neck before leaning away to look into her eyes.

-...Not against feelings, General.

For some moments, they did nothing besides staring each other down, a common understanding and desire rising up between them like river’s water.

 _Slowly, fluidly, naturally_.

Virion was more than ready to push her closer and pick up where they had left, but all that tension dissipated as they heard loud noises of metal clanking followed by a dulled “ _thump_ ” right at their side.

Both turned their heads as fast as lightning to see Riz hovering just a few inches above the ground, bouncing around a surprisingly-not-broken jar with cookies inside.

They had been lucky enough for it to lend on the carpet instead of the direct ground.

Riz looked up at the startled Warlocks and just tilted its head.

- _Eikooc_?

Virion furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, telling himself that the imp was a recent summon and he should overlook its curiosity and clumsiness, in an attempt to not get too annoyed at the mood breaker.

Meanwhile, Thyia just smirked at him.

-Well, that’s the way the cookie crumbles.

The elf simply pinched the sides of his nose at his lover’s antics, getting up to pick up the jar as she snickered at his annoyance.

He dismissed Riz with a small “ _Behave._ ” and then placed the jar on the table, sending a questioning look to the woman, who had grabbed her fork to finally start eating the meat pie again.

-Are these for me too?

When all he got was a blank stare from her, he understood the answer was “ _No_ ”.

That only spiked his interest more.

-I don’t remember you being especially fond of sweet things.

She simply stared at him for some moments while chewing the meat pie and then gave him a shrug, swallowing the food down.

-No idea. I have been craving for them lately. -She tilted her head, before shrugging again. – I think it’s because of Khell. They have cookies from Mithilin, and those are just delicious. I’m taking the time I have here to buy some.

He rose an eyebrow at that.

Thyia never had much of a sweet tooth, he was aware of it.

It was strange that she would suddenly have a weakness for cookies.

He was unsure if he should voice those thoughts, and on his hesitance Thyia pointed her fork with a new piece of her slice of pie at him.

-Have you been following Raelan?

His face showed nothing short of a surprise as he sat down on his chair.

-Why would I follow your stupid king?

-He has been acting stupider than the normal. - She mused as she bit the portion on the fork.

-Well, must be acting _very_ stupid then. – He took a bite of his own slice, humming in approval at its taste.

Thyia just sighed.

-I was hoping you’d know what’s going through his mind.

Virion raised an eyebrow at that.

-Does it matter?

-He’s making a fool of himself, Virion. It will be dangerous for the Summit.

-Since when do you care so much about politics? - He huffed in annoyance, stuffing his face with his pie. – I still can’t forget the " _Virion, please, almost kill me so that my beloved king can keep his beloved alliance_ ".

Thyia just smirked in amusement at his failed thin-voice imitation of her.

-You make it sound much more heroic than it was.

Virion rolled his eyes at her carefree answer.

-Sometimes I wonder how I could’ve fallen for someone as stupid as you.

She just sent him one of her typical sharp and fierce flirtatious stares.

-Blame it on your horrible taste, Warlock.

Thyia’s features became serious.

-He’s the one standing between the freedom of a blood-thirsty demon and the safety of the whole world, Virion. It’s obvious that I’m worried of him making a mistake of judgement.

His ears dropped in apprehension.

-…Everything will be okay. -He raised his head to meet her eyes again. -We’ll sort it out.

She put down the fork, having finished her portion, and gave him an almost sad look.

-I wish I could have your optimism.

He stared intently at her face before reaching out across the table to hold her hand, giving her a coy smile.

-We’ll sort that out too.

She smiled, patiently watching as he took the last bites of his pie.

He gestured her to come sit on his bed as soon as he finished, taking the bouquet and placing it on the table.

She rose an eyebrow in amusement as she watched him come join her.

-What about the pudding?

He answered by simply pushing her back to lie on the bed, lovingly leaning his forehead until it touched hers.

-The pudding can wait.

She smirked at that.

-Really, now? And what is it that _can’t_ wait, _Virion_?

He gently pecked her lips as he put a strand of her hair out of her face.

-Letting you know how much I appreciate, respect and love you.

She was caught off guard by his blunt honesty and lovingness, as she was expecting a flirty and suggestive retaliation.

-I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. – He slowly stroked her cheek, giving her another quick peck. -So that you’d understand how strong you are. How smart you are. How beautiful you are.

She averted her eyes at that.

-Exaggerated as always. -She couldn’t help but hold onto his arms as her eyes acquired a slightly somber look. -I’m small. My skin is rough. And I’m full of scars.

His eyebrow rose at that last bit.

-So am I. Should I be worried that you find me ugly?

-Hardly. -She gave him a smirk as she gently put her fingers on his stomach, right where one of his scars was. -Yours make you sexy.

He smirked at that, quickly moving down to gently lay his lips on her stomach, fondly kissing the longest scar she had there.

-So do yours, General. -His lips moved to another scar on the other side of her stomach. -They are the proof of how strong you are. Of how you survived so many things life threw at you. From pirates, cults, imps, mercenaries, all types of strange creatures… _Incredulously powerful demons._

He got up to gently kiss her neck, before dotingly laying his forehead against hers again.

-The only thing about your appearance that worries me is that you are so stunning everyone tries to steal you away from me. -He watched as she rose an eyebrow. -I’ve seen the way people look at you, Thyia. I won’t even talk about the Mage because that one is more than obvious, but I’ve seen how the Ka’gash looks at you. How _your King_ looks at you.

Both her eyebrows went up at this, staring at him in some sort of skeptical surprise.

He sighed, cupping her cheeks with his hands.

-You could have anyone you want. I’m very well aware of that, Thyia. You are full of choices.

She stared into his eyes, noticing how certain of his words he was.

She let out a suspire before pecking his lips and moving her hands to his hair, brushing it with her fingers in soothing movements.

-I don’t care if I’m full of choices. -She looked deep into his eyes with a comforting and honest smile. -Because you are the only option I ever considered.

His breath got lost for a second, and she barely gave him time to regain it again before gently pushing him down for his head to lay against the leftish middle of her chest.

-You can hear my heart, right? -She spoke softly, running her finger through his hair. -What does it tell you?

He took a moment to just stay like that.

In his lover’s arms, listening to her steady heartbeat.

Slightly stronger than it should probably be.

The change was almost imperceptible, but it still made his own heart beat at a different rhythm.

A jammed, sturdy rhythm.

-…Things that I definitely like.

He felt her body rumble as she snickered at his answer.

And then felt as her heartbeat turned calmer.

 _Peaceful_.

-I’ve committed many wrongs in my life, Virion. -Her caresses became softer, sweeter. -But I must have done something very right if Divines decided to give you to me.

He could only hide his face deeper into her chest, a mix of happiness, fulfillment and love boiling inside him.

He was sure that there was no better feeling than the one he felt in that moment.

It was like his heart could just burst out from all the ecstasy he was feeling.

From all the love he had for her.

From the fact that he knew that love was mutual.

And honestly, he needed anything other than that.

He felt her chest raise and fall, calmly, relishing on the way her fingers touched his hair in the most endearingly possible way.

-You deserve all the happiness in the world.

Her soft whisper had all those emotions boiling stronger, making his heart beat almost uncontrollably on his chest.

On a burst of energy and sheer adoration, he went up to kiss her lips, before giving her the warmest and most devoted smile she had ever seen.

- _Then be mine_.

Her eyebrows went up in surprise for a moment, startled at his answer and at the passion in it.

Then she closed her eyes as she let out an abashed laugh, and Virion took the time to appreciate the spectacle beneath him.

Long wavy hair spread through the sheets, cheeks with a very light red tint, eyebrows furrowed in lovely embarrassment, cute smile as she giggled.

-How do you always know what I want to hear? – She cupped his cheeks, giving him a fond look.

He replied with a drop of ears and a brilliant shine in his eyes.

-I don’t know what you want to hear. I just know what _I want you_ to hear.

Her eyes sparkled with affection.

They stared each other down for some moments, before Thyia promptly stretched her arms across the bed with a blissful expression.

-This bed is really comfy.

Virion rose an eyebrow at her sudden change of attitude.

However, he was quick to recognize it as her way to hide from embarrassment.

She was too proudful to admit that affection left her abashed.

He decided to spare her and play her game for once, playfully teasing her.

-Only you could find _this_ comfy.

-I don’t know what I’m going to do with your spoiled ass. -She just shook her head, touching the sheets in curiosity. -Divines, this is _so_ much better than spending hours searching for the castle.

Virion smiled, amused.

-Got lost again?

-In my defense, you’d expect to be able to see a _castle_ , especially one _that_ big, from anywhere on the city. -She proceeded to smirk at him. -Good thing your dutiful floating eyeball came to the rescue. Now I can have a warm bed instead.

-So when you entered my room you were already planning on stealing my bed? -He smiled teasingly. -Good to know the dinner was just to win a place to sleep.

-I can leave if you want. – Her eyes turned sharp, daring him to accept her offer.

But all he did was grab her hips and flip both their bodies around, switching their positions by placing her on top of him.

-No, now you must pay. – He smirked under her.

- _Oh_? – She gave him a taunting smile. - _And how will I pay_?

He gently wrapped his arms around her.

-You’ll have to stay in my arms tonight.

She raised an eyebrow, taken aback with his cute reply, but quickly regained her composure, smirking seductively.

-Only for tonight?

He answered with a calm smile.

-I can add interest and extend it for the rest of our lives.

-I’m more than willing to pay it. -She approached her face to him in an alluring way. -But your over-decency has to go away _._ I’ve had enough of “ _cute Virion cutting off my advances_ ” for today.

He smirked at her, and she answered with a kiss.

-I want you to love me.

-I already do. – He gently took off her green cape to kiss her shoulder.

-There are many ways to love. - She smiled at his affections.

He hummed, placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

-Let’s try all of them then.

Thyia barely had time to react to Virion switching their positions yet again, getting on top of her and cupping her cheeks, smashing his lips against hers in a matter of seconds.

Her arms flailed for a bit until she recomposed herself enough to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug.

His lips moved hungerly against hers, a rhythm so in sync with her own that it had her melting.

_He really did know her better than anyone else._

She breathed out with closed eyes as she felt his lips leave hers, wishing for him to keep going, stay a bit longer.

She finally opened her eyes when she felt no signs of his lips returning.

And upon staring at him, she understood.

She could see it so clearly.

The way he was looking at her.

The way he had kissed her.

The sheer desperation and desire.

It was like he had finally found something he spent so much time looking for.

 _And he couldn’t afford to let it go_.

Her heart went a mess inside her chest, leaving only one thing on her mind.

- _Make me yours_.

She felt his breath ghost her face in a gentle and calm manner.

She felt him musing about her words.

Musing about making her _his_.

- _My Thyia_.

She hummed in agreement at his words, kissing him with passion.

- _Your Thyia_.

✿✰❁♡❄✿✰❁♡❄

Virion was still half asleep when he felt a heavy weight on his body.

He then felt a warm hand rest gently on his cheek, soft lips being placed on his forehead, and slim fingers interlacing with his own.

He lazily tried opening one eye, but the strong light made him wince.

- _Hey, you_ … -His heart skipped a beat at the familiar voice. He felt a kiss against his other cheek. -Did you sleep well?

He hummed in contentment and finally gained the strength to open his eyes, before smiling at the sight above him once he got used to the light.

-I woke up much better.

Thyia smirked down at him, and he could only appreciate in awe how much she looked like an angel under the golden morning light.

Smiling at him like that, wavy hair falling messily over her shoulders and chest, nothing else to hide the stunning view that was her body.

 _A stunning view that belonged to him_.

-Divines... How is it possible for someone to be so beautiful?

She answered with a sweet smile, joining their foreheads and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

-I ask myself that every time I see you.

His ears dropped in abashment.

-Getting mushy?

She hummed softly, placing gentle kisses all over his cheek.

-Repaying you for last night.

He smiled while sighing in contentment from her affections.

-Which part of last night?

She rested her head on his chest, giving him a gentle kiss there too.

- _All of it_.

There was a moment where neither of them said anything, simply enjoying each other’s company.

Enjoying the simplicity of the moment.

Enjoying the thousands of words that did not need to be said.

Virion felt her peaceful breathing.

He stroked her back with one hand in gentle movements, amazed at his luck, at being able to have this moment in his life.

 _How the tables had turned for them_.

She either had the same train of thought or read his mind -Virion suspected “ _Both_ ” was probably the right answer – because she voiced that same contemplation as he felt her let out a slightly deeper breath, nudging her face against his chest.

-I never thought we’d be like this one day.

-Well, I’m not gonna lie. -He couldn’t help the smile that creeped onto his face. -I had hopes that we would.

She smirked at that, raising her head just enough to give him a kiss on his neck before comfortably resting against his chest again.

He sighed in contentment for what he believed was the hundredth time, before placing his hands on her sides, gently pushing her up to make her look at him.

He nuzzled her before giving her a tender peck on her lips.

-I’ve dreamt of this so many times…

The breath of his whisper on her skin had her body tensing up in sheer elation, his words making her heart swell in gratification and love.

-...You don’t have to make me fall harder for you, you know. I’m already smitten.

His answer was a drop of ears, eyes shining with happiness.

-...More. -He kissed her with passion. -Be more smitten for me, General. Everyday.

She smiled as he kept giving her passionate kisses, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands messed around with her hair.

They breathed out as the round of kisses ended, nudging their foreheads against each other as they giggled in pure bliss.

As they giggled in pure _innocence_.

Like children.

With nothing to worry about but the present.

Nothing to worry about but that moment.

Nothing to worry about but about how good they felt and how strongly they loved each other.

Another comfortable silence moment came up, filled only by their peaceful breathing and occasional exchange of gentle kisses and caresses.

It only ended when Thyia sighed in resignation, clearly displeased.

-It’s starting to get late. I have to go.

Virion couldn’t help but frown at that, clearly not any happier than her at the thought of her going away.

- _Oh_.

It was all that left his mouth, a childish protest, knowing that he’d have to accept something he didn’t want to, making Thyia giggle.

_He really could be a brat sometimes._

-Maybe I can find time to come tomorrow.

She let out another short laugh as Virion’s ears perked up at her words.

-Don’t give me hope, or I’ll be expecting you all day.

She smiled, letting him give her one last kiss before she got up to pick her clothes.

He turned on his side, resting his chin on his hand as he watched her bent down to pick them up.

He then contemplated as she began to dress, admiring the way she moved, and a sudden thought popped into his mind.

-Want help dressing up?

She smirked without facing him.

-By your tone, I think you want to see me with anything but clothes, Warlock.

-Is that a no?

-Yes. -Her smirk turned bigger. -But you can help me _undress_ when I visit you again.

His ears perked up, eyes shimmering in amusement and happiness as he watched her tie her hair.

And it was then that he noticed something that he couldn’t help but proudly smirk at.

-I just made your body even more beautiful.

She finally turned around to face him, questioning him with her eyes.

He swiftly grabbed a pocket mirror that he had placed on his bedside table, turning it to her.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise upon noticing the hickey on her neck, while Virion just kept up his smirk.

She sighed as she removed her hairband again, fixing her hair to hide her neck.

Virion got up, walking towards her and lovingly wrapping his arms around her torso from behind, gently kissing her cheek.

-You should leave your hair up. I wouldn’t mind everyone seeing that you are mine.

She turned her head to smirk at him, holding his hands that rested on her stomach.

-Tempting. But I’d rather not give even more reasons for _my King_ to look at me. -She watched in amusement as Virion avoided her stare, slightly abashed by her call back to the conversation of the prior night, before her eyes rolled in annoyance. -Especially not in an even more murderous way.

He smirked.

-I think he’ll be the least of your problems, General. -Thyia rose an eyebrow, making him smirk even more. – I believe the Mage’s lethal stares are much worse than his.

Thyia grimaced.

_That thought hadn’t even crossed her mind._

- _Ah, yes_. -She sighed, rubbing the sides of her nose, preparing herself for yet another lecture. -Being a mage is actually just a hobby for her. Her true vocation is yelling at me.

Virion snickered, landing a last kiss on her cheek before letting go of her, walking to his window and gesturing for her to join him.

She did as told, curious at what he had to show her.

He pointed to a street that was starting to fill with merchants, ready to open their stands.

-The way to the castle is straight through this street, no turns. There’s no way to miss it.

Thyia’s answer was a mix of a worried and skeptic look.

-I think you are underestimating my ability to get lost.

He let out a short laugh, giving her a gentle kiss and summoning Riz.

-Follow her and make sure she gets back to the castle before night has fallen.

She rolled her eyes, amused.

-Don’t exaggerate. I’d probably be there in time for the afternoon snack.

He smirked, before watching with a slightly heavy heart as she picked up her things and walked to the door, followed by Riz.

However, she turned around as soon as she opened it, smirking as she went back to him in quick steps, too fast for him to process it, and jumped into his arms, giving him a last passionate kiss that had his heart throbbing.

She quickly let go, leaving him a surprised and lovestruck mess as she walked back to the open door.

She turned to smile at him one last time as she held it, before walking through and closing it.

- _Kiss you later_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooooooo much Kiki for helping me edit this long ass fic sentence by sentence, I love you so much bb (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ♥♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
